The Wolf Pack
by TheLaughingPhantom
Summary: When you find yourself in a different world it can be overwhelming. When the inhabitants of said world can harness the elements things get crazy very easily, but that's what puppets are for, right?


**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

I was floating. I couldn't feel anything other the darkness. It moved as if it was a liquid,like ink, it slithered all around me. In this realm time had no meaning, it felt like I had been here for so long, long enough for centuries of life to have gone by but also as if it had only been mere moments. It was cold as well, so cold I must be dead but I could both feel and hear my heartbeat, in this all consuming silence it was easy. After another few centuries, or was it only a few moments, light pierced through the darkness and it was so bright that it caused me pain. That wasn't right, dead men weren't supposed to feel pain, they were dead after all. Once the pain subsided I felt the light's warmth wrap around me as it pulled me from the darkness. I wasn't sad to leave.

Perhaps that had been hell and I was sent there by mistake. If that was the case them this warmth must be heavens light. It was when all of the inky darkness had vanished that I noticed a young man smiling down at me, was that god, no I knew it wasn't. It was me I realized with trepidation, how could I be in two places at once. I reached out with one of my arms, idly noting that I could move now, only for everything to vanish in an instant and be replaced by decrepit walls.

I blinked, what had happened, where was I? My arm dropped down to my side as I realized it was still raised in the air as if trying to grasp the clouds. I rose from the thin scratchy cot that I assumed was my bed and surveyed my room. It was comprised of four walls made of what looked like finely packed sand clay and dirt the only objects in the room being the cot and an old desk that looked ready to fall apart. I knew where I was now or at least the establishment, it was an orphanage which told me a few things. One, my parents are either dead or didn't want me and two, I had to deal with children who had no manners and thought cooties was real and that it could maim or kill them. I was about to look in the desk drawers when the sound of a handbell rung through the building, looked like all of the children were being gathered, I could here all of their tiny feet shuffling through the hallways.

It took three tries to twist the doorknob to free me from the small room. I was greeted by a veritable sea of children as they all streamed to wherever we were meant to go. After trailing behind everyone I found myself in the cafeteria where a young man was waiting, once we all were settled in front of him he started a roll call where he read names from a paper that was held in his hands. I listened and waited while the names were called, it went on like this for awhile until the man called "Uzumaki". There was nothing but silence until the boy on my left nudged me, it was then that I spoke for the firsts time upon my arrival in this place,"here".

Once the man finished calling names he dismissed us so that we could eat breakfast, while the other children ran to get plates I went back to my room, I needed time to get used to what was happening.

All of this was just unreal, I knew that I wasn't meant to be here but at the same time I couldn't recall where I originated from either. The last thing I remember was being lifted from the darkness and then I was here. I continued to think on my situation while I walked eventually reaching my room where I sat down at the desk. It was at this moment that I realized that I had yet to take stock of my possessions, at this I rooted through the drawers where I found three pencils, two notebooks, and a piece of cloth with a red spiral. While the spial was interesting it was one of the notebooks that captured my attention or more accurately it was the words that were appearing on the cover of said notebook that drew my eyes to it. The words ' _Read me i'm important'_ had appeared on the front of the notebook before fading away, it took thirteen minutes before I even touched the thing considering that it was probably dangerous but I had an insatiable urge to look through it which, in the end, won out when I picked it up. When I opened it to the first page long lines of writing ink formed into words that told me what was happening.

' _Alright kid first things first, i'm you, or at least the old you. Your name is now Morgan Uzumaki, your a six year old boy in the orphanage, you've likely notice that you have no memories of who you are, now I don't want you to get hung up on that, your memories were erased on my request or rather our request. Now onto business, you are now in a village that resides in wind country called Suna. It is a ninja village in the elemental nations where men and women work for their leader known as a kage, the kage in Suna is referred to as the kazekage._

 _The people who work for the kage are known as ninja, there are four main ranks a ninja can achieve, these ranks are called genin chunin jonin and kage. Now concerning the geography, there is a total of five countries with a kage and many smaller countries, now each country has a daimyo that rules over the land that these villages reside in._

 _Enough with the history lesson, I want you to attend the ninja academy and become a genin. Once you graduate you're going to follow a series of events thats called canon, when it comes to your existence don't worry about messing anything up the end result will still occur. Now onto why your here, the thing is our benefactor needed help, they used what little power they had to reach out and requested my help.'_

' _This is where you come in, now you have about six more years until things start to hit the fan so get to training, I suggest sticking a leaf to your forehead.'_


End file.
